


Unreal

by TheWriterValkyrie



Category: Warframe
Genre: Childbirth, Experimental, F/M, How Do I Tag, Married Couple, Oneshot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie
Summary: Warframe has a baby.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tell me if you like it or not because it may or may not become a plotpoint later on.

For the first time in history, there was a Warframe on a birthing bed. 

There was a Warframe, straining and bleeding and sweating, struggling to bring a new life into the System, howling and writhing while praying nothing would go wrong. If only the Lotus could see her now, and she almost wished she’d told her, told  _ someone _ . As it was, only her husband knew, the man currently helping her with this monumental task the best he could. At least she had him.

Her throat felt raw from screaming, and as her muscles spasmed she wished for it to be over. The pain was overpowering. This was the pain that women who had never experienced used as a pedestal to look down on men, and the ones that had experienced it shake their heads in disgust at their hubris. Now it was a Warframe’s turn to experience that time-honored tradition that even now the humans of Cetus and Fortuna had been keeping alive for years.   
  
Of course, Warframes were supposed to be infertile. If they weren’t, surely one of the others would have figured it out by now, and yet here she was, her womb contracting and cramping and yowling at her to stop resisting and  _ push  _ (she was doing her best, even through the pain, but it was a shockingly narrow passage) and desperately hoping that despite everything wrong with her body, from metal skin to Helminth-blackened scleras, that her baby would be fine. That he would be alive. She held her hands over her uterus as she strained, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched so hard she felt she might crack them. A Warframe having a baby, what an absurd concept, and yet here it was, her reality now.

She leaned her head back down, trying not to think too much.The world around her was hazy, blurring and swimming together, the fact her body was being wrung like a wet rag making it hard to focus on anything. Another contraction sent her back arching and spit oozing from her clamped jaws as her labor wore on, sapping her strength. A gentle hand took one of her shaking ones, squeezing it gently as her beloved whispered reassurances. All was going well, and all she needed to do was push. It seemed like such an easy task on paper, but putting it into practice was a whole different beast. If she didn’t complete this soon, she might lose her child.  _ Just push _ , but it hurt so damn much it made her feel like her brain was slowly trickling out of her ears. She wanted this baby more than anything, but she just couldn’t make it.

How long had she been doing this? It felt like an eternity, when in reality she had been wrestling with her body for only a few hours now, with no end in sight. It would be easier to give up at this point. Warframes were not meant to have children, not like this anyway. Right? She felt her husband’s compassionate hand on her forehead, quietly encouraging. No, she would not lose this child, even if it cost her life. With renewed vigor, she took a deep breath, grit her teeth and pushed. She was a Warframe. If she could saw through Infested meat without flinching, this was nothing. She wanted to howl with the agony, her fingers twitching and her thigh muscles spasming, but she would  _ not  _ lose her baby-

A loud cry pierced the air just as she felt she could take no more. She went limp as her husband took the little one away to give him a quick wash. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, panting like a kubrow and trying to relax. Her muscles ached and between her legs felt overstretched and sore, but it was done, and a few minutes later, her newborn son was resting peacefully in her arms, cooing softly, wrapped up nice and tight to keep him warm, while she got help cleaning herself up.

Her husband sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her forehead as she rested against him with the general disposition of a dead fish. She could stay like this forever.

For the first time in history, a Warframe had given birth.


End file.
